umbrellaacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Number Five (Netflix)
*Grace *Luther Hargreeves *Diego Hargreeves *Allison Hargreeves *Klaus Hargreeves *Ben Hargreeves *Vanya Hargreeves *Claire |affiliation=The Umbrella Academy |marital= |birthDate=October 1, 1989 |birthPlace= |deathDate= |deathPlace= |species=Human |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Blue |powers=Spatial jumps Time travel |portrayer=Aidan Gallagher |image2= }} Number Five is one of the forty-three children who were all born on the same day in 1989 to a mother without any previous signs of pregnancy. The baby was one of seven adopted by Sir Reginald Hargreeves with the intention of training them to save the world. Number Five had the ability to time travel, and ended up trapped in the future as a boy. He eventually returned to The Umbrella Academy years later with a message that the world was due to end in eight days. Number Five is played by Aidan Gallagher in the Netflix adaptation of The Umbrella Academy. His ability is space-time manipulation. It allows him to travel through space and time, and switch objects around instantly. Biography As the rest of the Umbrella Academy members "Number Five" was born on October 1st 1989, somehow he ended up in Sir Reginald Hargreeves' hands, where was raised by him and Grace- who he called dad and mom. Personality At age 13, Number 5 became trapped in the apocalyptic future for more than 60 years. When he found a way back, his body regressed to that of his 13 year old self, while his mind stayed the same. As a result, he has the personality of a 60 year old, frustrated at being trapped in the body of a child. He is shown to have a genius intellect, often dismissing others as stupid, and uninterested in their personal affairs, including his family. He is shown to be incredibly prideful. Regardless, given the fact about his intellect, he knows best. Despite his anti-social behavior, he does have compassion and cares for his family deeply. Working tirelessly both in the past, and future to prevent the apocalypse, even refusing to involve his family most of the time out of fear they would die. When he "renegotaites" his contract, he demands that his family be saved as well. Powers *'Spatial jumps' *:Number Five has shown to be extremely gifted and one of the most powerful of his siblings. Number Five has the ability to teleport both short and long distances, which he used frequently to evade Hazel, Cha Cha and the Temps Commission. Despite being able to travel at will, multiple travels within a short time exhausted Five frequently, and the Handler noted that even you Five have limits. *'Space- Time Manipulation' *:Also an extension of his ability to travel spatially, Five is able to jump through time at will too. Five, however, had not mastered this ability, and the first time he used it, he accidentally traveled to the end of the world, unable to find his way back. Despite being less adept at time travel, Five is a quick study and in The White Violin, he was able to travel through time and take his siblings with him; something he had never done before. Relationships Dolores Number five was in a "relationship" with a mannequin called Dolores who kept him company during his time in the future. Despite his affection, Five ends up returning Dolores to the department store and saying his goodbyes. On his way out, he asks an employee to give her something new to wear, because "she likes sequins." Gallery Number 5.jpg Number Five.jpg Number Five Quote.png Number Five Items.jpg Umbrella Academy Netflix Characters.jpg UA Poster.jpg Umbrella Academy 1.jpg Umbrella Academy 2.jpg TUA 01.jpg TUA 02.jpg 6a77aabaa3617085943559d738fc131f--funny-faces-best-friends.jpg Umbrella Academy season 2 poster - Number Five.png References Category:The Umbrella Academy (Netflix) Characters Category:Males Category:The Umbrella Academy members Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters